Profoundly Deaf
by True Blue 62
Summary: Bella is sent to live with her father to get a cochlear implant from Dr. Cullen. Edward falls for her but doesn't know her secret. Vamps are Vamps and humans are humans. Canon Couples. Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the character. Stephenie Meyer does...
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I never knew how I would die. Or how old I would be. I guess 16 is a good age to die. I stared my killer in the eyes, not hearing what he was saying. I stood perfectly stil, not scared or anything. After a moment, he cocked his head and said something. I didn't move or speak. I guess it was a good way to die, for someone I loved. That must count.

If I hadn't gone to Forks to start a new life, I wouldn't be facing my death. At least I'm happy now. I actually have friends, and I found the one thing I wanted most. I was almost finished with school and life was great, so I could die content. I smiled briefly and the monster in front of me raised his eyebrow. He asked me a question, but I shook my head and said softly, "I can't hear you."

My killer smiled and began moving forward, moving into killing position.

Chapter One *

All my life, my world has been soundless. No, I lied. Mostly soundless. I'm what you call deaf, but not completely, but almost there. I have a very severe form of LVA, which means that the insides of your ears are swollen and destroyed. It's a birth defect, so I've never known sound, really. I can hear people when they talk loudly, or if I turn up my music loud enough, I can hear it without my hearing aids. I've never known different, so it doesn't matter to me.

I sat silently on the drive to the airport. My mom, Renee, was trying to get my attention, but I wasn't really ready to lie again. 'I have to do this,' I thought, turning to my mom. She smiled and said, "You ready for this?" pronouncing each word delicately.

I nodded. I guess I had gotten so good at saying this lie over and over again, it was becoming the truth.

She looked at the road again, an emotion flashing in her eyes very quickly, and then it disappeared. She turned up the volume on the radio, but I couldn't hear it. All I could feel was the beat of the song, vibrating the car. It must've been a pleasant song, for the beat was light and bouncy, possibly something classical. My mom was constantly listening to classical. Hum…must've been Claire de Lune.

We drove in silence for a moment, then she reached into her purse, pulling out a small object. "Here," she said handing it to me. "Just in case you need to contact me." I looked down to see a shiny new celllphone (AN: an Xpress Music Phone ***sob*). **My eyes widened. I had never had a cellphone before. I looked out the window and subtly wiped away my tears.

We pulled up to the airport and I got out, pulling out my small duffel. We had already sent everything else to Charlie's and he called, saying he got everyone of my 5 boxes. My mom made me take as much of my hearing aid supplies as I could.

Renee hugged me briefly, and tears were running down her face as I turned and began to walk briskly to board the plane. I had to take my hearing aids out and made sure that they didn't go though the security magnetometer or it would beep and my hearing aids would be fried. I didn't go on planes much, as you can notice.

I finally sat down in my seat and unzipped my small purse, putting my hearing aids away and pulling out my ratty copy of "Wuthering Heights". I started reading and eventually fell asleep. I woke up when we began to land, thanks to my head smacking the window. I rubbed my small bruise and climbed off the plane.

I walked into the waiting area, looking for the luggage round, to find my duffel and Charlie. I walked over and began looking through the crowd for him. Was he late? I looked at my watch and saw that I had arrived a half hour early. Great.

I found my bag and stood there waiting. I kept glancing at my watch and that made the wait seem longer, so I took off my watch and put it in my pocket. I sat down on a bench by the luggage claim and began playing with my new phone. After a while, I took a look at my watch. He was now 10 minutes late.

I stood up and began walking in circles around the luggage claim. After another 5 minutes, I let out an exasperated sound, which was probably very loud, because everyone in a 15-foot radius turned and looked at me. I blushed and ducked my head. I stared at the handle of the bench and out of the corner of my eye, I saw people still staring at me. A few minutes later and when they stopped staring at me, I began my search for Charlie once more.

I was about to go around the luggage claim again when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a yelp and turned quickly. There stood Charlie, all wet and cold. I smiled and he smiled back, and then began to lead me out into the rain to his car. He brought the cruiser.

Great.

I climbed in and he turned on the heater. The car began to get toasty warm and we began to head to his house. There was nothing the whole way, no talking or attempt at making a conversation. That's okay, I wasn't really a talker. But I can talk. That's why I don't have a translator at school and don't really do a lot of ASL. It's weird, I guess, but that's how I was raised.

The reason my mom left my dad was because she wanted to get me some help. Charlie didn't have the money nor will to put me into hospitals and audiologist centers constantly. She packed her bags and mine and we left. She took me to Arizona, where some of the best audiologists are and they taught me how to talk and read lips. She did her best to pay the bills, with Charlie's help and I learned how to communicate without using my hands.

Why was I now going to live with him? Because there was a doctor in Forks that could successfully do a Cochlear Implant without any problems or side affects. Charlie said he would take me in. Renee decided against it first, but I was able to persuade her to stay with Phil, her new husband. He does baseball, so now she could travel with him. She finally agreed, as long as I text her at least once everyday.

We eventually arrived to the house, and I saw a red truck in the driveway. "Who's here?" I asked, turning to Charlie.

"No one," he said, " That's yours."

I felt my jaw drop and I smiled. "Thanks, dad!" I hugged him briefly, making us both uncomfortable and climbed out. I grabbed my duffel and purse from the back of the cruiser and walked over to my new truck. I looked through the window to the inside and looked all over. It was perfect! Better than what my mom wanted to get me. She wanted to get me a Subaru or something. That would've been expensive.

I turned to Charlie and asked, "How much?"

He smiled and shook his head, indicating he wouldn't tell me. I pouted. He could've paid a lot for it. He said, "Drop it. I will never tell."

I rolled my eyes and we went into the house. He let me go upstairs and unpack by myself, a feat that would've been impossible if my mother was there. I put my clothes in the closet and put all my hearing aid supplies in my desk drawer. I put my blankets on my bed, and puffed up the pillows, wondering why I did so. They would useless in a few hours. I sat on my bed, staring out the window as it rained. Soon, I began raining as well. Maybe not as silently as the rain outside, but I would never know.

I didn't sleep well, and it showed. I had purple rings under my eyes and my eyelids felt heavy. I took a deep breath and climbed out of bed. I hurried to the bathroom and began to shower, hoping it would wake me up and I wouldn't be such a mess. The warm water hit my skin and, if anything, it only made me more tired.

I got out and blew dry my hair, French braiding it into 2 braids. I hurried to my bedroom and pulled on my favorite pair of blue jeans and my brown tee. I grabbed my new backpack and my Phoenix Cardinals sweatshirt and hurried downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie was finishing his cup of coffee when I came bounding down the stairs. He looked up and said, "Got everything?"

I shook my head, realizing I had forgotten my hearing aids. I ran upstairs quickly and grabbed them, turning them on and cramming them in my ears. The loud music they make when they turn on sounds like funeral music. The upside, I guess, was that they were not noticeable. Invisible to the naked eye, unless you knew.

I hurried back down the stairs and Charlie said, "See you later. I'll be home at 8, and don't forget your appointment at 3."

I nodded and said, "See ya, dad."

I grabbed some wheat thins, throwing them in a bag and gulped down some milk before grabbing my Vans and heading out the door. I climbed into my truck and turned it on, jumping at how loud it was (even to my ears) and how much it vibrated. I began pushing the gas pedal, realizing that I would have to push hard to get it to even inch along. I sighed and eventually got out of the drive way, making my way to school.

I drove around for a while, realizing I didn't know where the High School was. Luckily, a shiny Volvo full of teenagers drove by me and I began following them, hoping that they were going to school. Sadly, I had to push my pedal hard to even be close to keeping up with them. They were going freakishly fast. Luckily there were lights everywhere and luck was not on their side today. I was able to make it to school, thanks to them.

I realized that school must be starting soon, because there were people everywhere. And some of those people were turning and looking at me. Was my truck really that loud? I quickly found a parking space near the main office and parked, turning my truck off before it had the teachers looking out the windows.

I climbed out, only to slip in a puddle. I caught my self, but accidentally bruised the back of my head from hitting it on the door. I stood up, looked around and saw that no one noticed. 'Yes….ow….'I thought.

I closed the door and locked it, throwing my keys in my bag and hurrying, without killing myself, up the stairs to the office. I opened the door and the secretary at the desk looked up and said, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan-"

"Oh, okay! I'm Mrs. Cope," she said, typing something in the computer and getting up. She walked over to the back cabinet and grabbed a folder from it. She came over and opened it, revealing my schedule and a map of the school. She handed the two papers and gave me another slip, saying, "Give this to all your teachers to sign, then bring it back to me at the end of the day, okay?"

I nodded and turned, heading out the door and going to my first class. I realized she hadn't given me a bell schedule, but luckily, it was on the back of the map. All I had to do was set my watch to the schedule.

I looked at the map and figured that my first class was English, with Mr. Mason, in building 3. I found it behind the cafeteria and hurried in, hoping I wasn't late. I went in and realized I was the only one there. The teacher looked up and said, "Yes?"

I went over to him and gave him the slip and the doctor's note I had, stating that I had to sit in the front. He nodded and said, "You came on a good day. I was going to redo the seating arrangement today."

I nodded and he sat me in the front. A few minutes later, a few girls walked in, giggling. I ducked my head, appearing extremely interested in the class brochure. They walked pass me, not noticing I was there. I let out a breath and tried to calm down.

I guess the reason why I hated school was because people would either ignore me or say horrible things to me. I was happier when they ignored me, so I let them. I reread the brochure until some guy walked up and said, "Hey, you're in my seat."

I looked up and the teacher stepped in, saying, "No, I rearranged everyone's seat. You're in the back now, Mr. Yorkie."

The guy nodded and turned to me and said, "Sorry," then walked to the back and sat down in his seat. I turned and looked infront of me. I saw on the board it said, "Essays due Friday." The teacher saw me looking at the board and said, "You don't have to do it."

"I want to," I said, knowing I would have nothing better to do. He raised his eyebrows and handed me the paper, telling me what to do.

The bell rang and the teacher stood in front and said, "Settle down everyone. School is starting." Once everyone was down in their seats, he said, "Welcome, today, everyone. Today we are going to start Romeo and Juliet…"and he went on. I paid attention and took notes, trying to get everything that was said. A while into class, I pulled out my watch, and set it to the bell time. When the bell rang, I turned it on and now it was set for my classes, vibrating when the bell rang.

I grabbed my things, putting them in my bag when the boy from earlier came over. "Hey, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be rude."

I smiled and said, "Oh, it's okay. No harm, no foul."

I tried to hurry out of the classroom when he said, "Hey, are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yea, but I prefer Bella."

"Okay, Bella, where are you going to now?"

"Government with Jefferson, building 6."

"Need help finding it?"

I smiled politely. "No, Thank you. I think I can find it."

"Okay, well, will I see you later?"

This boy is not getting the hint. "I don't know. Nice to meet you." I hurried out the door into pouring rain. I quickly pulled my hood on before I ruined my hearing aids and ran to building six.

Yep, I could tell that today would go well.

I went to all my classes and when it came to lunch, a girl from my history class, Jessica, had permanently attached herself to my hip. She wouldn't stop talking and she wouldn't leave me alone! I tried to understand what she was saying, but she was talking too fast and too quiet to process. I would nod or say some random thing every once in a while to make it look like I was paying attention.

She walked with me to all my classes and to lunch, talking like there was no tomorrow! I grabbed an apple, a slice of pizza and a small salad before looking at her again. She was still talking. I nodded and said, "Hey, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Are you sitting with anyone?"

"Um, I usually sit by my-"

She grabbed my arm and said, "Okay! Come on! You can sit with us!"

I was about to object when a pixie-like girl came up and said, "Hey Bella! We sit over here!" She grabbed my arm and lead me over to a table off to the side of the cafeteria.

I turned to Jessica and said, "Sorry, I'll sit with you some other time, Okay?" She nodded and went off to her table, looking back along the way. I turned to the pixie and said, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem!"

"I really don't have to sit with you," I said, trying to get her to let go of my arm. Boy, she was strong!

"Oh, please? We would love it if you would!"

I was about to object when she let go of my arm and sat me down at a table. I looked up and saw 5 other people staring at me. I smiled and said, "Hi."

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper," she said, pointing to the blonde guy on the other side of the table. "This is Rosalie, his sister." Whoa, self-esteem plummeting. "and my 2 brothers, Emmett-" Holy Cow! Giant! "and Edward." I turned and looked at the boy in front of me and almost lost my senses. He was…beautiful, if not handsome. He stared at me, his eyes deep and his face suddenly pained.

He stood up and said a brief, "Hi," before turning on his heel, throwing his food away and leaving the room.

I sat there with his family, shocked and stunned. What did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

I sat staring after him when the pixie touched my arm and said, "And my name is Alice. Forget Edward, he's not good with new people." She smiled comfortingly, but I knew there was more behind it. I decided not to press the matter, though.

Alice sat next to me and they all stared at me expectantly. I smiled and began eating, feeling more and more uncomfortable. I could feel their eyes burning holes into my face and I was sure I was blushing as well. My watch suddenly vibrated, indicating the bell was to ring in a few minutes.

"What was that?" the big one, Emmett, asked.

"Oh, my cellphone," I lied quickly. "You can hear that?"

"Yea, it makes an annoying buzzing sound," he said, picking at his apple.

I nodded, trying to seem interested. I noticed then that they weren't eating. "Hey, are you guys going to eat? The bell is going to ring in a few minutes."

"Oh, the school lunch doesn't work well with our stomachs. We have a special diet at home," Alice said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, our dad, or Carlisle-"

"Wait, your dad is Dr. Cullen?" I was shocked and slightly frightened of her answer.

"Yea," said the blonde one. He looked at me funny, like if he wasn't sure of something.

I threw my emotions in their bottle and said, "Oh, cool. My dad said he's a good man." Do they know? I stood up and said, "Well, I gotta make my way to my next class, but I'll see you guys later." I smiled and grabbed my tray, making my way over to the garbage bin. I threw my food away, and was being to walk away when I had a classic Bella moment. I slipped, and was able to catch myself, but accidentally bumped into someone behind me.

I turned and saw that I had bumped the tray, not a person. Her food went all down her front, making a mess. I gasped and said, "I am so sorry."

"Tell it to someone who cares," she said, putting her tray away and stomping off. I blushed and was about to go after her when a hand touched my arm. I turned and saw Jessica standing there.

"Hey Jess. I have to –"

"No, it's okay, Bella. That's Lauren. She's just a really overdramatic drama queen. She's fine. You just hurt her pride."

"Really? I should probably go get her a new shirt…"

"No, just leave it be. She's fine and next week, she will have forgotten it and be your best friend. It's okay."

I nodded, not sure. Another girl who had been standing behind Jessica came forward and said, "Yea, just ignore her."

I nodded and smiled, saying, "Hi, I'm Bella. I don't really know your name."

"Angela Weber. Nice to meet you, Bella," she said, smiling. "Where's your next class?"

"Biology," I said, pulling out my paper to make sure. "With Banner."

"Oh, that's my next class. I could take you there," Angela said, smiling some more. She was really nice.

"Thank you. That would be great."

We waved goodbye to Jessica and began our maze through buildings and walkways to Biology. She would ask me a question or say something to start a conversation, but it was pretty silent. When we arrived to the Biology building, I opened the door and there was Edward. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw me. I gave him a brief smile and made my way over to the teacher's desk. He signed my slip and said, "You sit over there, by Mr. Cullen."

I nodded and smiled, turning around and going over to the lab station Edward was at. I put my bag on the top and sat down. I turned to him and smiled, saying "Hi, again." He nodded and turned, looking out the window, stiff. My smile faded quickly and I began opening my bag. I pulled out my pen and notebook, then began jolting down the notes that were on the board. My watch vibrated, indicating the bell was ringing (I could hear the bell! And it was annoying!), so I looked up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward suddenly turn around freakishly fast and look at my wrist, staring at my watch. I looked at him and said, "Yes?"

"Why does your watch vibrate?"

"It wasn't my watch. It was my cellphone," I said, trying to lie.

He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and looked to the teacher. I turned my attention back to the teacher as well, trying to focus on what he was saying. I took notes, and when the bell rang, I began getting up when I realized Edward wasn't there. I looked at the door and it was closing behind him.

I took a deep breath, putting my emotions into their bottle, and calmly put my stuff in my bag. I was about to leave when a boy with spiky blonde hair walked up. "Hey, you're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Yea, but I prefer Bella," I said, smiling. I shook his outstretched hand and said, "What's you're name?"

"Mike Newton. Nice to meet you, Bella," he said smiling. I pulled my hand from his (he wouldn't let go!) and smiled at him. "What's your next class?" he asked.

"Um, not sure," I said, looking at my schedule. I had gym, but I had to get that changed. "I have to go the main office, but I'll see you later, okay?"

He smiled bigger, obviously taking the "see you later" too seriously. "Okay, see you around, Bella."

I left and hurried straight to the office, trying to remember where it was. I stopped and pulled out my map, trying to find where it was. I had to take a left, then a right. I hurried and took the left, then was on my way to take the right when I ran into someone. I looked up and said, "Sorry," only to realize it was Emmett.

"Hey!" he said, smiling at me. "How are you, Bella?"

"Good. You?"

"Good, just on my way to Spanish. Where you off to?"

"The main office."

"Oh, just go the right and you're there," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," I said, smiling and hurrying away.

I walked up the steps and opened the door, walking in and going up to the counter. "Hi," I said.

Mrs. Cope looked up and smiled. "What do you need, dear?"

"I can't take gym, so can I change that class?" I asked.

"Yes, do you have a doctor's note?" she asked smiling.

I nodded and pulled it out, handing it to her. When it comes to my doctor's note, it doesn't mention that I'm hearing impaired. All it says is that I need to sit in the front and no sports except running in track.

She typed something into the computer, and she said, "Okay, here are the classes we have open." She turned the monitor some to face me, and I looked down the list. There was Art, Music, Choir, Mechanics, Spanish, Business, and Literature. I thought for a moment and said, "Is there any after school stuff with these classes?"

"Yes, in Music. An after school music club thing that the music teacher started."

"Okay, Art, please, and do I have to sign up for the Music Club?"

"No, just walk in and introduce yourself. She might have you play a piece, but that's it."

I nodded and grabbed my new schedule. I looked at the map while leaving, trying to figure out where the Art building was, when I just about ran into someone. I looked up and saw Edward. "Hey, sorry," I said. He just stared at me. "See you later, too." I hurried down the steps to the art class.

I walked around for a few minutes, then came to the class. I walked in and everyone looked at me. I blushed and hurried over to the teacher, handing her my slip and my doctor's note. She looked at it, then smiled and said, "Welcome. You sit right next to Alice."

I raised my eyebrows at the name and turned. I looked in the front 2 rows and there sat Alice, off to the right, smiling at me. She waved me over and I went over and sat down by her. "Hey," I said.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're in this class! We're going to be the best of friends!" she said, bouncing a little in her seat.

I smiled my biggest, glad that she wanted to be my friend. I was cautious, though, because I wasn't sure if she knew. "Well, I hope so. Now, what are we doing?" I asked, looking down at her art.

"We're drawing anime. This is supposed to be an angel, but I did the wings wrong."

"Really?" I asked, looking down at her drawing. It looked perfect to me.

"Yea, one's bigger than the other."

"Well, she is sitting to the side, so that's how it's supposed to be," I said, my inner artist kicking in. "One wing is off to the side and the other is behind her. They're supposed to be different."

"Yea, but they seem kinda off."

"It's okay. It looks perfect to me," I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Bella!" She hugged me briefly, making me stiffen at the sudden contact. I hugged her back best I could, and pulled my sketchbook out of my bag.

I flipped to a blank page and asked, "Is there anything specific we have to draw?"

"Yea, something fictional," she said, while drawing the shoes of her angel.

I nodded and began drawing, letting myself lose. Whenever I drew, wrote, or played the piano or guitar, I feel like I can be normal. I feel like I see everything, smell the smells, and hear the sounds that fill that world. I'm usually doing something like that to escape my quiet world. I became totally focused on my art till my watch vibrated, making me jump at the sudden movement. I stood up and put my stuff away before Alice said, "See you tomorrow, Bella!"

I smiled and said, "See you, Alice." I put my bag on my shoulder and left, hurrying to parking lot. I hopped into my truck and hurried my way to the hospital to my appointment. When I arrived, I parked and hurried into the building, not wanting to be late. I signed in and was lead to a room by a nurse. She did the basic check up and then left to get Dr. Cullen.

I looked up and began counting the tiles on the ceiling while I waited. I let my mind wander, thinking back to earlier today. For some reason, my mind landed on Edward Cullen and his behavior towards me. What was his problem? Was he mute? No, he said, "Hi," to me. I was beginning to wonder if he had a disorder when Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Hello, Miss Swan. How are you this afternoon?" he asked, sitting down in a chair.

"I'm great, thank you. How are you?"

"Doing great," he replied, looking through the papers in his hands. "So, you are here to see if you can get a cochlear implant?" I nodded. "Exciting. Bella, tell me, why are you interested in one now?"

"I didn't hear about it till a couple months ago when my audiologist mentioned it to us. My mom and I thought it would be a good idea."

"Okay, then. Let's not keep you waiting any longer," he said as he began his checkup. A good 45 minutes later, he sat down again and began explaining what the surgery procedure would be like and how to prepare for it. "What day would you like to get it on?"

"The first day of Winter Break, so I don't miss more than 2 weeks of school."

"Okay," he said, typing something into the computer behind him. "Would 11 a.m. work?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then once you've healed, you will have to come back periodically for therapy and check-ups. Do you want to further discuss, or wait till after the surgery?"

"I wanna know now so it won't be a problem later."

"Okay, things to avoid once you have them: plastic slides, scuba diving, and swimming and showering for long periods of time. You must not wear them in water or to bed. They're pretty much the same thing as a hearing aid, so everything else should be okay."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Pleasure is all mine. Have a good day, Miss Swan." We both stood up and when I opened the room door, Edward was standing there. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I said, "Hi, Edward. Have a good afternoon," and left. I climbed into my car when I suddenly realized that he could know. His father could tell him.

'Wait, why should I care? No one talks to him, except his family, and he doesn't even know me,' I thought, trying to calm my fear. I was hoping this wouldn't be Phoenix all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading my story and please review! It makes my day and I write faster!**

Chapter Three

I hurried home and began dinner before Charlie got home. That's when I realized that he couldn't cook. I let out a small sigh and started frying the fish. I stood there, watching it sizzle, till he got home. He walked in and I smiled at him as I put the dinner on the table. That's when I demanded to take over meals and he agreed, hesitantly at first, but when he ate fish I had fried, he let me have full responsibility. We sat silently through dinner and when he finished, I did the dishes. I scrubbed the dishes clean and dried them. I put them away and hurried upstairs to start my homework.

I started on my Calculus and before I knew it, I was finished with my homework by 8. I thought for a moment, and then I logged onto my computer, checking my email and text my mother to assure her I was fine. Even so, it still didn't kill the time. I turned my computer off, put my cellphone away and got out my guitar. I picked up the level one book off my floor and opened it on my bed. I put my tuner next to it so I could make sure I was hitting the right notes.

I began to play the small theory song, plucking the notes over and over again to perfection. I finished and looked at the clock. It was 10:30, so I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed, drifting slowly off to sleep.

My alarm clock buzzed me out of bed at 7 that morning. I had slept well for once, and I hoped it showed. When I got into the shower, I was mostly awake. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and then got out. I blew my hair dry and pulled it into a ponytail. I hurried across the hall and ran into my small closet. I decided to wear my light wash jeans and my dark blue tee. I grabbed my backpack, hearing aids, jacket, and cellphone before heading down the stairs for breakfast.

Charlie heard me and gave me a hug before leaving to the station. I wolfed down a bowl of cereal and about inhaled my milk before I threw on my vans and grabbed my keys before I left for school. I made it on time again, but took my time going to class. I looked around to see if I could find any of the friends I had made yesterday. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long.

Alice came up to me and said, "Hello, Bella! How are you this fabulous morning?"

"Good, thank you. How are you, my dear friend Alice?" I asked, playing along.

"I am great. I just wish I didn't have to be locked in this prison they call school for 8 hours a day, but, sadly, I must."

"Don't worry! I will be in your last class, making your day somewhat interesting," I said, faking an English accent.

She let out a laugh, and said, "You better be! Art is so boring without you."

I smiled and my watch vibrated, letting me know that school was about to start. "Okay, I'll see you later, then!" I waved as I began heading to my class. I hurried with the flow of my fellow students, trying to make it to English on time. I made it with 3 minutes to spare. I went up to the teacher and handed him all my English work. He looked through it, checking that Charlie filled out all my papers and then his brow came together in confusion. "You're done with your essay, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Yes. It was on the plot of Wuthering Heights. Heathcliff and Kathy fall in love-"

"Yes, I know, but you finished?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's not due for another 3 days."

"I know, sir."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Okay, Miss Swan. I'll look it over and give it back if I notice any problems. If I find any, you have till Friday."

I nodded and went back to my seat. When I sat down, I noticed that a few of the students were staring at me. I blushed quickly, opening my notebook and getting ready for class. I felt a hand on my arm, and I turned. The girl that sat behind me asked, "You're done with your essay?"

"Yea."

"Wow," she replied, shocked.

I smiled and nodded, turning back to the front just as the bell rang. It was going to be another long day.

Lunchtime. That word has never delighted me as much as it did today. Time to get out the classroom and away from the stares of my classmates as I turned in all my assignments. Yes, I'm nerdy, but education is important! School, however, is a different matter.

I stood in line, waiting to grab my lunch just as I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and saw Alice standing there. "Hey!" I said, a smiled almost splitting my face in half. How good it was to see my new best friend, especially after a long 5 classes.

"Hey, Bella! Are you going to sit with us again?"

"Of course!"

"What about Jessica?"

I realized that the talkative girl said nothing to me today, even when I sat in front of her in history. "She's not talking to me today."

"Oh, that would explain the rumors."

"What rumors?" Horror filled me as I waited for her answer.

"Lauren is telling everyone that you purposely ruined her shirt yesterday. Most people don't believe her, because they all saw it happen, but Jessica is her right hand minion. She is backing Lauren up."

I let out a sigh of relief, making it look like a sigh of irritation, and said, "That could explain it." I paid for my lunch and waited for Alice and her boyfriend. He was looking at me funny again, like if I was an alien from a different planet. I smiled politely at him, not sure what to do with his stare. I looked away and noticed that only Emmett and Rosalie where at the table. I turned to Alice and said, "Is Edward here today?"

"No, he's vacationing to visit some friends in Alaska."

I nodded and we hurried over to the table, Alice talking animatedly to me.

We sat down, side by side, and she began to go on about how she wanted to hang out with me Saturday. I smiled at her, glad that I could depend on her. I was thinking for a moment when I decided she was truly my best friend. I began talking to her when she suddenly stopped, staring into space.

"Alice?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. "Alice?!"

Her boyfriend, Jasper, grabbed her arm and shook her slightly. I began to panic slightly and said, "We need to get help."

"No, I'm fine," she said faintly. She blinked a few times and smiled. She turned back to me and said, "Sorry. Daydreaming. What was I saying?"

"Something about shopping on Saturday," I replied, slightly confused. She smiled and began to talk again. Before we knew it, the late bell was ringing and I was running to Biology. I pulled the door open and hurried to my seat, receiving a irritated glare from my teacher and few curious glances my way. I pulled out my notebook and began taking notes.

When the bell rang, I attempted to hurry out of my class, but was stopped by Mike.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to First Beach with me and a couple of my friends this weekend." (**AN: He has bad grammer!)**

I stood there a little shocked when I remembered I was hanging out with Alice Saturday. "What day?"

"Sunday."

"Okay, I think so."

He smiled and said, "Okay, we're going to meet at my dad's store. It's on main street and my last name is in big letters on the front, so you can't miss it."

I nodded and smiled, saying, "Okay, I'll be there." I turned and hurried to the Art building. When I got there, I opened the door and sat down in my seat. Alice was already there and smiled at me. I smiled back and asked, "What do we do when we're done?"

"We give our drawing to our teacher and she looks it over, pointing out mistakes in the most brutal way then makes us fix them."

"Okay," I said, making a fake scared face. "I'm going in."

She laughed and asked, "You're done?"

"Yea."

"Can I see?"

I nodded and opened my sketchbook. I flipped to the page I had been drawing on the previous day and showed her.

"Wow…that's an amazing drawing of a vampire!"

"Thanks. I had trouble with the face and fangs, though."

"It looks perfect to me!"

I laughed and said, "Thanks. Are you almost done with your angel?"

"Yea, I just need to finish the hair."

"I could wait if you wanted me too."

"Okay, and could you help me?"

"Of course, Alice!" She didn't even need to ask.

She whipped out her sketchbook and flipped through it.

The bell rang too soon. Alice and I were having too much fun with our new assignment: flip books. She was doing one of a couple dancing while I was doing one of the phases of the moon. She would tease me and say I missed a crater. I decided to tease her and say her guy was too tall. We got so caught up in our game that we had abandoned our art and were teasing each other mercilessly about random things. But when the bell had rang, we both stood up reluctantly and said goodbye.

I remembered that I wanted to join the music club, so I began my search for the music room. I found it and went inside, not sure what to expect. The teacher looked up and smiled, saying, "Hello, welcome. You must be Isabella Swan, yes?" I nodded. "Good, now, what do you play?"

"Some guitar and I know the basics of piano."

"Mhmm….well, then play," she said, waving her hand to the piano at the front and the guitar next to it. "Your choice."

"Okay, but I must warn you, I 'm not very good." I went over and picked up the guitar, putting the strap around my back and began to play a very easy version of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." The teacher had closed her eyes and when I finished, she clapped.

"Fabulous! You are in."

"Thank you," I said, not really sure what to do. I put the guitar down just was a bunch of students walked in. "Where do I sit?" I asked.

"Where ever you want," she said, smiling some more. I nodded and sat down in the nearest seat. I watched the door, hoping someone I knew would walk in. Angela and Eric walked in, talking about something. I smiled and waved at Angela, who saw me and came over, sitting behind me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey, Bella."

"What do you play?" I asked.

"The Harp," she said. **(A/N: seemed perfect for her.)**

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Thank you. What do you play?"

"A little guitar and basics of piano."

She nodded and said, "Well, you probably won't be able to get to the piano at all, but it's cool that there's another piano player."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Eric said, cutting into our conversation, "Cullen is the one who plays the piano and the teacher's pet in here."

"Which one?" I asked, trying to imagine Emmett playing the piano.

"Edward," Angela replied.

"Really? Is he good?"

"Yes, it's almost like he had been playing for almost a century. He claims that he got lessons at age 8, though."

**Okay! Review! No flames please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated! I had a little writer's block and my mom went insane with shopping! It was also the holidays, so I was severely busy! Anyway, I've finally updated, and I want to see the reviews coming in! Please!!! Review!!!

Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed by without incident. I would go to my regular classes, and then proceed to Music Club. It was the same routine everyday, it seemed. I would wake up, shower, get dressed, go to school, come home, dinner and homework. Afterwards, I would play the guitar or check my email. I would always text my mom.

On Saturday, though, I woke up at 6 to get showered and dressed before Alice came to get me at 6:30. I was wolfing down breakfast when the doorbell rang, indicating that Alice was here. I put my bowl in the sink and hurried to the door. I opened it and Alice stood there, smiling crazily. "Are you ready?"

"Almost. I have to grab the keys and my shoes and money and stuff…"

"Okay, then hurry!"

"Okay! You wanna come in for a minute?"

"Sure," she said, dancing into my house. She sat down on the beat-up sofa and began looking around. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed my purse, throwing my cell-phone and wallet in. I grabbed my jacket off my desk chair and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my shoes and put them on.

I went back into the living room and said, "Ready!"

She stood up and we left. When I saw the Volvo in the driveway, my heart skipped a beat. Was he here? I cautiously walked over to the car, looking to see who was in the drivers seat. No one.

I about sighed with relief, but I felt angry as well. Where was he?

I climbed into the passenger seat of the car and Alice climbed into the drivers seat. She turned the car on and pulled out the driveway. The car seemed to purr, like a cat. It was much nicer than the rumbling from my truck on the way to school.

We drove in silence for a while before Alice said, "Are you excited?"

"Very."

"Good, because I have ideas for what to get you."

"You don't have to get me anything!" I declared, turning and looking at her in shock.

"Yes, we are," she said, looking slightly dangerous. "I'm going to get you a dress."

"Why?"

"Because, I have a feeling you'll be needing it soon."

"Okay," I said, not sure what to do.

She smiled triumphantly. "You'll like it and approve."

"Really?"

"Bella, I know you'll like it."

How she knew, I wasn't sure at the moment. I let it fly and stared out the window. "HECK! Slow down!"

"Why?"

"Because, you're going 100 miles an hour!"

"So?"

"We might crash! Or get a ticket or something!"

"Bella, calm down. We're fine."

I breathed slowly out my nose, trying to calm down. "Will you please slow down 20 miles at least?"

"Fine," she said reluctantly. We were going at a steady 80 now.

"Thank you."

While we drove, we talked. I asked Alice about where she had lived. "Oh, I've lived a lot of places, some I can't even remember." She suddenly became sad.

"It's okay. I've never really gone anywhere."

She smiled and asked, "What was Phoenix like?"

I thought for a moment. "It was hot." It was an honest answer.

"What were your friends like and what was school like and everything?"

I gulped. What was I supposed to tell her? Um, Phoenix was horrible. Everyone would stare at me and think I was a freak because I was hearing impaired and wore hearing aids and one wanted to be my friend? No! I told her, "They were different. We didn't really talk much."

"Oh, school was horrible? Boring?"

"Yep."

"Like every school."

"Yeah, education is important, but school is a different matter."

"Yep."

We kept talking until we came to a city. Alice took the turn-off and drove straight to the biggest building there. The Mall.

Okay, I'm not really a shopper person, and the mall frightened me. Alice parked and we climbed out. She came over and grabbed my arm, dragging me through the nearest door and into the nearest store. Forever Young, a shoe store. NO!!!!

7 LONG HOURS later, we left, 7 bags in each hand. We somehow shoved them into the car. I was about to climb in when my stomach rumbled. "You wanna get something on the way out of town?"

"Sure," I said, not sure if she heard or not. We drove around and found a Burger King.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"A Whopper with a small sprite," I said.

She told the drive-through guy and he took the order. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, that's $5.32 at the first window."

"Thanks," Alice said, driving forward.

"Aren't you gonna get anything?' I asked.

"I have a special diet, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." We came to the window and I pulled out my wallet, but Alice already had handed her credit card to the guy. "I could've paid."

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't wanna take all your money. I could've paid."

She pulled up to the next window and took the bag from the guy. She handed it to me and we began to hit the highway. "Eat," she demanded.

I pulled out the burger and began eating, filling the pit called my stomach. I slurped down the Sprite. 'Wow,' I thought, 'I didn't realize how hungry I got.'

We were driving fast and talking to each other, when Alice suddenly began staring into space, stopping in mid-sentence. "Alice?" I asked.

"Hey, sorry, yeah?" she asked a moment later.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna go to my house for a minute? You could meet my parents and we could put my bags into my room!" she said, too excitedly.

"Sure! I'd love to." What was she planning? Something EVIL, I was sure.

We drove through the winding, long driveway to her house. When we pulled up, I let out a gasp. It was a white mansion. Flowers decorated the yard and walkways, making the house stand out in its purity. I climbed out of the car, taking in every detail. We walked to the door, Alice opening it and yelling, "Mom! I'm home!"

A beautiful woman walked out of the kitchen and said, "Hello, Alice. Oh, who's your friend?"

"This is Bella," she said, smirking.

"Oh, this is the famous Bella I've heard about," she said, walking up to me and shaking my hand. Her grip was strong and cold, like everyone else in the family.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," I said, trying to be polite

"Please, call me Esme," said the woman. I began to compare her to Snow White.

I smiled and said, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, tugging my sleeve. "Let's take these bags upstairs."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Esme," I said while being dragged up the stairs by the pixie.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella."

We went down the long hallway, and into a room. I stopped in the door way, gasping at how big and PINK it was. Alice giggled at my reaction. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her bed, making me drop the bags. She handed me a bunch of white hangers and we began hanging up her clothes.

When we went to her closet, I about passes out. It was bigger than her room and it was entirely filled with clothes! She grabbed my hand and began pulling me through the maze of her closet. She hung up the clothes, then went over to a small area that only had a few items on the rod. She took off the shirt and held it up to me, trying to imagine me wearing the shirt.

"Here," she said, handing it to me.

"Wait, what?" I asked as she began pulling me out of her closet once more.

"Change. You spilled some ketchup down your shirt."

I looked down at my shirt. "Liar."

"Maybe, now change!" she declared, pushing me into her bathroom. She closed the door and I groaned, reluctantly changing into the shirt. It surprisingly fit me very well. I walked out when it was on and showed her, saying, "Ta-da."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Perfect," in a small voice. She then pushed me back into her bathroom and plugged in the curling iron. She sat me down on the chair and opened up a drawer, which was filled with make-up. My eyes widened in fright.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Torturing you, of course!"

Oh, joy.

Another long hour later, Rosalie came in. She came to the bathroom and when she saw Alice torturing me, she laughed and joined in. A half hour later, Jasper came in. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he said to Alice, "He's….if she's here….."

"Jasper. I understand completely. Everything will be okay. Don't worry."

He nodded and left. Alice then turned me around to the mirror and said, "Ta-Da!"

The girl in the mirror was not me, but when I moved, so did she. Her hair was curled to perfection, not a hair out of place. Her make-up was very natural, but it made her brown eyes pop. It all blended well with the top. I stood up and hugged Alice and Rose, saying, "Thanks, you guys. I look great!"

"Your welcome!" Alice said. "Now, it's time to show you off."

"What does that mean?" I asked as she and Rose grabbed my hands and began pulling me down the stairs.

When we came to the living room, everyone was there, including Edward. He was facing away from me, but I could tell he was angry, his posture stiff, and he was talking angrily to Carlisle. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme looked at, eyes wide. "Bella! You're beautiful," Esme said, walking over to me.

When Esme had said my name, Edward had cringed. He hesitantly turned and looked at me, eyes growing wide. I smiled and blushed, his eyes watching my every move. "Thank you, Esme."

"Your welcome, dear."

"Okay, Bella," Alice said. "Now you pose."

"What?" I asked blushing harder with embarrassment. Pose? "Actually, I think I should head home. Charlie will be home soon, and I've still got to make dinner."

"Okay, I'll drive!" Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling the keys out of her pocket. We hurried out to the garage, and that's when I realized that I left my jacket in the house. I turned quickly, running back in. "Bella!" Alice said, noticing me going back into the house.

I opened the door and began to hurry to Alice's room when Esme stopped me and said, "Here's your things, sweety. You left it on the couch."

"Thanks, Esme," I replied, wondering if I had left it on the couch. I thought I left it all on Alice's bed. I shrugged it off and hurrying back out to the car. I climbed in and Alice began speeding to my house. I was thinking for a moment when I remembered I had my hearing aids in. Oh, no. Did she see them? "Hey, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice anything when you were doing my hair?"

"No, except that it's got some red in it. Was I supposed to notice something?"

"No, just wondering."

"Okay," she said, suspiciously.

When we came to my house, I climbed out and thanked Alice again. She and I exchanged goodbyes and I went into the house, closing the door softly. I went into the kitchen and began on dinner.

I tried to concentrate that night on what I was doing, whether it was homework or chores, but all I could think about was Edward. Strangely, he was all I could dream about as well.

**Okay! Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, some people have been asking me questions, so I shall now answer them. **

**A)The reason why Jasper is staring at her funny is because her emotions are very rash, but she is able to bottle them up quickly.**

**B)She can communicate with the vampires through talking normally. She can hear them as long as she has her hearing aids in.**

**C)Yes, I do have LVA myself. In the One shot I've just written (on my profile), it explains what Bella's "Phoenix" experience is like. That was my elementary and Junior High experience. Some of the stuff that is happening in this story is very real, but with a Twilight twist! (And Hannah saved me)**

**D)The reason why Edward was mad was because Jasper accidentally let slip that Bella was there. Then he heard them talking in Alice's room and he is asking Carlisle why she was there when they came down the stairs. Why is he mad? Well, he's Edward. He believes that they're trying to push his limits. **

**E)I will write a "Midnight Sun"-like story. I've got ideas for it, but will finish this story before I begin!**

**Okay! Now read and Review!!!! Come on!! I want at least 5 reviews before the next chapter comes up please!**

Chapter Five

I woke up that morning, slightly disoriented. I sat up quickly, making my head spin, and stood up. I made my way over to my desk, looking at the opened planner on my desk.

"Sunday To Do"

Beach Party at 10!

"Ugh," I groaned, remembering about First Beach. I took a deep breath and slumped to the shower, getting ready for the day. I turned the water on, letting the water sooth my skin and relax my muscles. I thought about my dream as I was washing my hair, realizing how weird it was. Edward was talking to me, but I didn't listen. His eyes hypnotized me.

I shuddered, thinking about his angry black eyes. Why were they so hard and cold? Everyone else in his family had golden-like eyes. It was very unnatural, but very beautiful. Just like how they were all together, very unnatural but beautiful. I climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself as I stepped into the cold air.

I blew my hair dry, pulling it back into 2 French braids. I hurried across the hall to my room and grabbed my swimsuit, comfy jeans and purple shirt. I was tempted to wear one of the new shirts Alice got me, but decided against it. I was going to the beach! I didn't want to ruin the nice clothing!

I dug through the bottom of my closet till I found my flip-flops. I crossed my room and sat on my bed. I was slipping my flip-flops on my feet when light came into my room from the window. I looked out and saw the sun shining through the clouds. It would be sunny today! I smiled happily as I found my purse, putting my cell phone and wallet in it. I grabbed my jacket and awkwardly skipped down the stairs, without falling.

I ate breakfast and did the dishes, cleaning them to perfection. I put them away and cleaned up the soap mess I had made. I then proceeded to do laundry, washing and folding. I put my laundry away and set Charlie's on the edge of his bed. As I walked out of his room, I realized how much it had changed since the last time I had seen it, years ago. Renee had let me visit a few times, and I hadn't been there in 6 years.

It was almost 9 (laundry didn't take long), so I logged onto the computer. I checked my email and began to mess around on the Internet. I googled Forks, Washington, realizing how small it really was. I went onto Youtube and watched some random music videos. When I finished, I turned my computer off and texted my mother saying I was going to the beach for a party.

Her reply was more than ecstatic. She told me to relax and have some fun, and to tell her how it went later. I smiled a small smile and put my phone in my purse, tucking it away for later use. I put my wallet and my hearing aid case in it. I was tempted to leave my hearing aids at home, but then I wouldn't hear everyone if they were talking to me. I made up a good excuse for if I'm in the water and I can't hear someone calling me: "Sorry, I was in my own little world and relaxing."

I hurried down the stairs to the kitchen to quickly pack a sandwich before I left. I threw the bread and meat together, not caring if it looked sloppy. I grabbed a small baggy from the drawer to my left and stuffed the sandwich in it. I zipped my purse open and put the sandwich in it. I zipped my purse closed and put my vans on, grabbing my jacket and tripping the process. Luckily, I caught myself and was able to get my jacket on without strangling myself. It was 10:15, so I grabbed my keys and left.

I began driving down main, looking for the building with "Newton" on it in big letters. I found it and saw my friends standing on the sidewalk in a group, so I pulled up and parked. When Mike saw me, he practically ran to my car. I climbed out and he came up and said, "Hey! I'm glad you made it!" He gave me a hug, which weirded me out, and lead me over to the group.

"Guys, this is Bella," he said. He then introduced everyone to me. "Bella, this is Tyler-" wow, he's tall, "Lauren-"

"Hey, sorry about the shirt," I apologized.

"It's fine," she sniffed. She had a really nasally voice.

"And, Jessica," he finished, pointing at Jess who stood next to me.

"Hey!" I said, smiling at her.

"Hey, yourself. What have you been up to?" she asked, her silence forgotten.

"We're also going to meet up with a few of the Natives on the reservation up there, okay?" Mike interrupted. I nodded and we all climbed into Tyler's van. We were squished, but it was fun because we all talked, excited for the day ahead. We all made comments on how sunny it was, a blessing in this rainy place.

We rode down the highway and took a turn off into the deep forest. We drove up a winding road until we came to a small sign that read, "Welcome to La Push". We drove to the beach and when we had parked, somehow got out of the car. Mike led us to the group of Quilete teens nearby, saying, "Hey, guys!" to get their attention.

There were about 6 of them, and they all turned to us. The oldest one said, "Hello. How are you all?" They all smiled at us.

"We're great!" Mike said, walking up and shaking their hands. We followed him and he introduced me to the group of Quiletes. "Hey, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Jared, and Jake." I shook hands with them as he said their names. When I came to Jake, he said, "Hey, do you remember me?"

"No," I replied, blushing with embarrassment. "Am I supposed to?"

"It's okay if you don't. It's been years, but when you would visit, you would come up with your dad to visit the Blacks."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I stated as I remembered. "How have you been, Jake?"

"Good, how are you? Still falling everywhere?"

"Hey! That's not fair! Most of the time, you tripped me!"

We both bursted out laughing. When we finished, we turned to the group we were with and saw their puzzled expressions, making us laugh all over again.

"So, you two know each other?" Mike asked, looking a little flushed.

"Yeah, when I would visit my dad, we would come up and see Jake and Rachel and Rebecca and Billy," I explained.

"Cool."

We all walked towards the fire pit. We all separated into groups to go get firewood, rocks, etc. When we finally were about to get the fire started, Mike said, "Bella, watch the flames."

I stared at the logs until the match hit them and they suddenly lit up. "Whoa," I whispered. "They're blue and green!"

"Yep!"

"Wow…" I said, watching the flames with extreme interest.

We all sat around, watching the flames for a while before people began to break off and do their own thing. I was watching the flames when Jake came and sat next to me. "Hey, how's Forks?"

"Good, it's really interesting."

"Meet anyone special?"

"I've made some friends."

"Really? Who?"

"The Cullens."

The air suddenly became silent, almost eerie. It seemed like the ocean breeze had stopped blowing and the fire had stopped burning. All was still till Sam cleared his throat and said, "Bella, it would be best if you avoided them."

"I'd rather not," I replied.

"Okay, it's your funeral," Embry said, receiving a smack on the back of the head from Sam.

Unable to bear the tension, I stood up and said, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with," Jake said, standing up. "Don't want you to trip and die."

We both left the group, walking down the beach. After a while, I asked, "What is the problem with the Cullens?"

"Oh, it's just some stupid thing."

"Didn't look so stupid back there."

He was silent for a moment, hesitating. He cleared his throat and said, "Can you keep a secret?"

I smiled, I had won. "Yeah."

"Do you remember the stories my dad used to tell?"

"About the tribe? Yeah."

"Okay, did he ever tell one about the cold ones?"

"No."

He let out a breath and started. "You know how we, the Quiletes, had descended from wolves. Most would call us werewolves, or such."

I nodded.

"Werewolves only have one enemy. The cold ones."

"Who are the cold ones?"

He led me over to some big rocks out looking the sea and sat down. I sat down and motioned for him to continue. "There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one that made the treaty with them that kept them off our lands."

He looked at me and I nodded, letting him continue. "He was the tribal leader at the time. But the pack that came to our territory during his time was different. They didn't hunt like the rest of their kind-they weren't supposed to be dangerous. My great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would stay off our lands, we wouldn't tell the world who they really were."

"Why do they have to stay off your lands?" I asked, getting into the story.

"Because, there's the risk of them killing humans, even if they were civilized. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean by 'civilized'?"

"They claim they don't hunt humans. They feed on animals instead."

"What does this have to do with the Cullens, though?"

He looked at me, an ominous smile on his face. "They are the cold ones that my great-grandfather made the treaty with." I felt my eyes widened. "Or supposedly."

"Wow, it's still shocking all the same."

He laughed, climbing off the rocks. "How was that for some creepy, scary story telling?"

"You're good," I replied, climbing off the rocks. "You will take after you dad well."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I turned and Mike was standing some 50 feet away. "It's time to go!"

"Oh, okay!" I called back. I turned back to Jake and said, "Thanks for the story. It was really good. I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, then, bye!" I said, hugging him briefly and running over to the leaving group. I hoped into the van and we left.

On the drive home, everyone talked about how much fun the party was. I sat there, listening to the muted sounds of their voices. I would laugh when someone said something funny and I would talk to someone if they talked to me, but somehow, I couldn't get my mind off what Jake had said.

Was it real?

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, ya'll, review AND I am Team SWITZERLAND!! I can't choose, so if you wanna give me a list and good reasons to choose one or the other, by all means, go ahead!! Hurry though, because I may go for the opposite of what you want! Edward or Jacob...Edward or Jacob…**

**Who should I choose?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry about the wait. School started up again, and it's torture. Luckily, I have no homework tonight, so I can update! Hoorah!! I'm truly sorry about no updating in a while!! I really feel horrible about that…**

**PLUS!!!! I've decided!!!! Team…………………………………………….**

Chapter 6

The next morning was sunny as well. I went to school, extremely cheerful, ready to face the day. I walked into English, a smile on my face, and sat down. This happened in all my classes, and as the day went on, I noticed that the Cullens weren't there. My happiness slowly faded away until I came to lunch. I was about to sit at the table by myself when Jessica came up to me and asked, "Hey, you wanna sit with us today?"I nodded graciously and followed her to her table. I sat to her left, waiting for the constant babble to begin. She turned and began talking. I ate as I pretended to listen (or hear, for that matter), nodding my head every now and then. I ate quick, wanting to go to the library before lunch ended and to get away from everyone's stares.

When I finished, I looked at Jessica, and when she stopped to take a breath, said, "Hey, I'm done and I need to go to the library, so I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded and said, "Okay! See you later, Bella!"

I stood up and hurried away, throwing away my trash. I unsuccessfully ran up the stairs to the library. I walked in, rubbing my new bruises, and headed for the computer. I sat down, signed in and checked my email. There were a few messages from my mom. I quickly replied and logged off. The bell still hadn't rang, so I began looking around, trying to find something good to read.

I headed towards the fiction, eyes scanning titles. One caught my eye, so I picked it up and opened it, a note falling out. I picked up the note and read it, my eyes going wide. Someone had been passing it to someone else, obviously, and it mentioned my name. I began reading the whole thing.

**Hey! Whatsup?**

**The sky.  Nothing much, just doing my math.**

**I hate this class. Why did we have to take it?**

**IDK, it could be to torture all the students.**

**YEP! That's it! **

**Gosh, why does that Bella girl have to be so smart? She's in my English, Biology, and my Art classes. She's so smart and is such a teacher's pet. **

I know! Isn't she going out with Edward Cullen? Apparently not. Jessica told me that she said they were just friends. But Cullen does seem to show some interest. Why her? She's so plain! Yeah, she should wear some make up, or something! She needs to dress better too! Her clothes are so homeless! Yeah! I think that's why that Alice Cullen is her friend. She is a fashion pity! I stopped instantly, throwing it in the trashcan next to me. Why did these two girls care? I dressed the way I did because I want to! I'm smart because I try to be! It's not something to make fun of. My mother always told me, "You bully or talk about someone badly because they're smart and one day, they'll be your boss." I took that to heart. Sure, I didn't want to be a boss, but I wanted to be successful. I wanted to be great at something, even though I'm different.

I sighed, putting the book back and left just as the bell rang. I hurried through to Biology, noticing that the sun was still out. I decided when I got home, I would go outside for a while. I about skipped the rest of the way to Biology.

When the bell rang, I hurried outside to get to the art building. I walked out the door, expecting sunlight, but what came was rain. I groaned and pulled my hood up, protecting my hair and hearing aids. I slumped to art, mumbling sadly about the rain, but when I opened the door and saw the little pixie called my best friend sitting in her seat, I smiled, happy once more. I sat down next to her and hugged her.

"ALICE!" I said excitedly. "Where were you today?""It was sunny for once, so we went on a hike. Carlisle was listening to the news on the radio, and when it said it was going to rain later today, we came back. We could've stayed home, but I came, because I want to spend my favorite class with my best friend!"

"Thanks!" I said, and she hugged me once more. We got started on our assignments, drawing and talking about random topics. We began to talk about shopping, for some absurd reason, and Alice declared that she wanted to go shopping with me again. I told her I would, but I would spend my own money. We argued about that, and in the end, she was going to buy me one thing. We were both happy with the compromise.

The bell rang to soon, sending Alice home and me to Music Club. I took my seat in the front and when Angela and Eric came in, they took their seats next to me. We began talking about Jon Smidt's song, Waterfall, when the door opened and in walked the person who had been on my mind all night long.

Edward.

He saw me and came over, sitting next to me. I stared at him for a second before turning back to Angela and talking to her once more. We were talking about the middle of song, where the right hand crosses over the left with lightning speed, when I heard someone say, "Hello."

I turned to Edward and said, "Hi."

"Sorry if I seem like I've been ignoring you. I had a bad week last week and hope for your forgiveness."

"There's nothing to forgive. I understand." I said, smiling and turning back to Angela, who was looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"How was your first week, Bella?" he asked.

I turned back and said, "It was great, thank you."

He smiled, and said, "So you enjoy playing music? What do you play?"

"Guitar, and the basics of piano.""Really? I play piano, too," he said, turning and looking at the object in front of him. "What level are you on?""Level 3."

"Really? What's the hardest thing you've played lately?"

"Fur Elise, but it's the simplified version."

He chuckled and said, "And that's hard?"

"Hey! I can't-" I stopped myself before saying the rest of that sentence. _I can't hear it! You try to play without ever hearing it! _Oh, yeah, that would've been smart. "Do the fingering right. My hands are small." I put up my hands, as if to prove my point.

He looked at me funny and said, "Okay." I could tell that he didn't believe my lie, but he didn't press the matter. I turned back to Angela, worry beginning to fill me. Did he know?

We spent the rest of music completely ignoring each other. When she let us go, I hurried out the door, straight to my truck. I opened the door and climbed in quickly, putting the key in the ignition and throwing my seat belt on. I turned the key, pushed the gas pedal and left.

The drive home relaxed me, letting my earlier worry fade. He didn't say anything, so I thought I was fine. I went into the driveway and parked, grabbing my bag. I climbed out and locked the car door. I proceeded up the walkway when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a car pull up. I turned to see a very excited Alice in the passenger seat.

I smiled and walked over to the car. She rolled down the window and said, "Can you hang out right now?"

"I think so. Charlie won't be home for a while."

"Okay, thanks for the drive, Edward!" she said, climbing out of the car.

"Hey, Edward," I said waving at him. I was trying to be polite.

He nodded and hit the gas, speeding away.

"Just ignore him. He's being Edward," Alice said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the front door. I pulled out my key and opened it, letting Alice in. She walked into the living room at ease and I closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and started on dinner quickly before we headed upstairs.

We walked upstairs and first thing Alice did was go straight to my closet. She opened the door, a gasp escaping her lips. "You have almost no clothes!"

"Just because my closet is 1/20th of yours doesn't mean I don't have clothes."

"It's still so bare," she explained, pursing her lips in frustration. "Please let me buy you more clothes!"

"No-" I began, but then she looked at me, an extremely well done pout on her face, making me feel like a monster for refusing. "Fine," I sighed in defeat, "But no going over 100 dollars."

"200." Pout.

"Fine!"

She let out a triumphant cry and hugged me. I hugged her back, smiling. She pulled away and began going through my clothes, putting outfits together and educating me. She asked if I had a poster anywhere, so I went downstairs into the basement and grabbed one (I have a stash down there for school). I also gave her a marker, and she made a chart for me, mixing and matching outfits. She taped it into my closet and then proceeded to drag me into the bathroom.

When I showed her my make-up collection, she gasped once more. "I'm getting you make up too." I was about to argue when she added, "No point in arguing, Bella. I will win all the same."

I sighed and nodded, admitting defeat. She smiled and then pulled her phone out of her pocket. She opened it and looked at it. She pushed a button to her ear and said, "Hello?"

She closed the phone a moment later and said, "Edward is here. He says it's time for me to go." We went down the stairs, going to the front door. She walked out, then turned and hugged me, saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep! See ya!" I closed the door as they drove away and headed to kitchen to finish dinner.

Charlie came home half an hour later and we ate. When we finished, I washed the dishes, then went upstairs to do my homework. I finished my daily routine, and checked my schedule for tomorrow, realizing I had 2 tests. Luckily, I knew all the information by heart, so I didn't panic. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed. As I drifted off to sleep, I could swear I saw the window open slightly.

**Okay!!! *wipes forehead* Now review!!! I want at least 10 before I update!**

**Anyway, I've decided TEAM EDWARD!!!!**

**Also, I'm thinking that I should redo EPIPHANY. If you want me to, then review and tell me! I would love if you would review!! They make my day and I really want some serious reviews coming. **

**PLUS!!! I want everyone to know that when they type a story to review and tell me. I will review every chapter, no flames!!! But please no M. I'm the molliest mormon out there and would rather avoid that. **

**School had started, so I can't update as soon as I did, but if you review, that would change that!!! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry!!! Sorry!!! I've been so busy lately! It's the end of the term (finals) and I've decided to do a musical. Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! I want 15 before I next update!!!

Chapter Seven

I woke up to being extremely, and strangely cold. It wasn't uncomfortable, like being outside for long hours in the snow. I cracked my eyes opened, and looked at the alarm clock. 5:45. Okay, time to get up.

I slumped out of bed and crawled into the bathroom, grabbing my necessities along the way. I got into the shower and let the hot water warm my skin and calm my tense muscles. 'Why was I tense?' I thought to myself.

I shrugged it off, not sure what to think. I let my mind wander, letting it switch subjects quickly. My mind happened to land on the subject of my window opening and the white flash. I thought of what it could've been.

My imagination.

I smiled at myself and climbed out, thinking how mental I was being. I blew my hair dry and ran across the hallway to my room. When I walked into my room, I felt eyes on me. I grabbed my clothes and ran back into the bathroom, locking the door. I quickly got dressed and put my hair into a messy bun.

Once I was satisfied with myself, I cautiously went back to my room, opening the door carefully. I looked around the room slowly, noting how it felt empty. I walked in, closing the door. I looked at the window, and it was closed. Locked, in fact. Yep, my imagination decided to have fun with me.

I grabbed my cell phone, jacket, and hearing aids, cramming them into my backpack. I hurried down the stairs to get to school on time. I shoved breakfast in my mouth as I stuffed my feet into my shoes. I opened my backpack and pulled out my jacket and hearing aids, and put them on. I zipped my bag closed, grabbed my keys, and left.

I hurried to school, being a minute and a half late. I ran to my class, tripping and almost cracking my head open. I pulled the door open and looked in. The teacher wasn't there. I hurried to my seat, all the students staring at me, and sat down. I pulled my notebook out of my backpack and opened it, prepared for when the teacher walked in.

We sat there for about ten more minutes before the teacher rushed in. "Sorry I'm late. I woke up late and traffic is horrible in the morning." He put his things on his desk, and the day began.

Classes dragged by, blending into one another until lunch. When lunch arrived, I quickly hurried to the cafeteria. When I entered, I looked over to the Cullen table and saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting there. They waved at me as soon as I caught eye contact with them. I was getting in line when I heard a "Bella!" I turned and saw Alice running over to me, Jasper chuckling as he followed his girlfriend.

"Alice!" I said, giving her a hug as soon as she landed at my side. She began talking to me instantly, continuing doing so till we sat down at the table. She was talking when she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and turned around. I turned to see where she was looking at and saw Edward, by himself at a table. When I had looked at him, he raised his hand up and motioned for me to come over. I turned to Alice, who smiled and gave me a small push.

I stood up, receiving a few stares and nervously walked over, forcing myself to not run out of the lunchroom. He smiled at my hesitation, making my heart flutter. I sat down next to him, blushing. "Yes?" I asked.

"How are you?" he asked, biting his lip.

"School sucks."

"Touche."

I giggled and he looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "Hum?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay, how are your classes?"

"Good…"

"That's good."

"What do you want to ask, Edward?"

"Nothing in particular. Just want to know more about you."

I nodded, and said, "My favorite color today is blue." He looked at me confused and I amended. "You wanted to learn more."

"Yes, I do."

I looked at him, my eyes catching his. They were a soft golden. I blurted out, "Do you have contacts?"

"No," he replied, looking more confused.

"You're eyes change color."

"No."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, they do."

"You're very observant. Did you notice that most guys have taken a liking to you?"

"Quit trying to change the subject."

His lip twitched and then he said, "Okay, yes, my eyes do change color."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"But you won't tell me."

"Not now, at least."

I nodded and looked down at my food. I had eaten everything. I looked up and around, noticing that the bell was about to ring. I thought and asked, "Are you human?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Your family and yourself are so different."

"You are, too."

"I'm different? How so?"

"You're the only human that can stand to me near me."

"So you aren't human?"

"I think we've clarified that." I nodded and looked around. Edward seemed to notice and said, "You better get to class."

"You're not coming?"

"No, I'm going to skip."

"Really?"

"Yep. Sometimes, ditching is…healthy."

"Okay, then. See you later, Edward." I stood up and grabbed my things.

"Goodbye, Bella."

I ran to class, managing to get to the class before the bell rang. I sat down, and tried to ignore the empty feeling in me that my science partner was missing today.

I know, that was a short chapter, but I'm terribly sorry. I've…um… got something on my mind lately and my sister is taking over the computer for a while now. I'll update by Tuesday, but only if I get 15 reviews!!!

**Hannah! I said I'd leave a message for you and here it is! Maybe we should hang out tomorrow, or Tuesday and you can help me with my "writer's block". Tell Bob I'm sorry and I forgive him. Fred likes me again and he says hi. I think he was PMSing, but don't tell him I said that! LOL ******


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I have a goal now. I want to hit the hundred mark before I update!!! I really need help with it, so read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

I reluctantly pulled out my notebook, trying not to look at the empty seat next to me. Why was he sluffing? I didn't know, until the teacher stood up and began explaining what we would be doing that day.

"Okay, class, today we'll be blood testing."

Shoot.

"Everyone will get a pin and a slide. Poke your finger and let a drop of blood…" I suddenly gagged. What was he thinking? Why didn't he warn us before hand?

My hand shot up into the air, and when he called on me, I said, "I already know my blood type. May I go?"

He and the class chuckled. "Miss Swan, this is 35% of your grade. I suggest you stay, unless you have an excuse note."

I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for the torture that was to come. I slowly opened my eyes when I noticed he was talking again. I watched him, trying not to throw up. 'What is wrong with me?' I thought.

All heck broke lose when he pricked Mike's finger. My head instantly swam, making the room spin. I gripped the edge of the desk and closed my eyes, breathing in and out slowly. I raised my hand shakily into the air and said, "I need to go to the nurse."

I opened my eyes and saw the teacher looking at me in shock. "Yes, go. Mike, help her."

"No, I can do it by myself," I tried, but Mike had me out of my seat and was already to the door when I finished. He opened it and helped me out, keeping an arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulders. He kept trying to talk to me, but I didn't care. I was focusing on the ground and how far the nurse's office was.

After a few seconds, I said, "I need to sit down."

Mike helped me to the ground and I sat down, my head in between my knees. I breathed slowly, trying not to pass out. I didn't notice another person near me till I felt a hand on my arm. My head snapped up, making the world spin uncontrollably. I saw Edward Cullen, looking worried at me. I smiled weakly and said, "Hi."

" Come on, we need to get you to the nurse now," he said, instantly picking me up bridal style.

"Hey! I was supposed to help her!" Mike fought.

"Put me down!" I demanded.

Edward smiled and said, "Go back to class, Newton." Mike looked at him shocked, then turned slowly around and began back to class. Edward turned around and began to walk to the nurse's office, carrying me and swaying slightly. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. "Please put me down. You carrying me is not helping."

I opened an eye a slit and he said, "Nope, we're almost there." He amazingly opened the door and walked up to the secretary's desk without dropping me. When the secretary saw us, she gasped, and Edward said, "We need the nurse."

She stood up and led us to the back room. There was a twin bed against the wall and Edward set me down on it. She left the room and returned with an ice bag and a glass of water. "The nurse will be in here in a moment."  
I nodded my head slowly and softly, and she left. I closed my eyes and laid my head back. I put the ice pack to my head and counted my pulse. When it was nearly normal, I opened my eyes and saw that the world was staying in place. I put the ice pack on the small table near the bed and slowly sat up.

When I was awkwardly sitting up, I picked up the water and took a small sip. I put the cup down and looked at Edward, who was watching my every move. I blushed slightly and said, "You knew."

"Knew what?"

"That we were blood typing today."

"Yes."

"Will you please mention it casually next time?"  
He chuckled. "Sure."

The nurse walked in then and looked at me. "You look better."

I raised an eyebrow at Edward and he said, "She came in when you were lying down."

I nodded and said, "I feel better. May I go?"

"Yes," she said, smiling.

I stood up, Edward instantly at my side. He grabbed my arm and my elbow, helping me out. I rolled my eyes and he smiled at my reaction. We left the room and walked up to the secretary's desk just as Mike and another boy walked in. Edward froze and said, "Bella, look away and hold your breath."

I did what I was told. 30 seconds later, I let out my breath and began breathing again. I remembered then I had one class left, and all I wanted to do was go home. I let out a small sigh.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to go to my next class."

He chuckled and walked over to the secretary's desk. He looked at her and began speaking. "Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"May Bella and I get excuses for the rest of the day? Biology was too much of an adventure."

She nodded, slightly flustered and said, "I'll get you two excused."  
She typed into the computer and then looked up and nodded. Edward thanked her and we left. I began walking to my car, pulling out my keys when I felt a hand grab my hand and yank me in the opposite direction. I stumbled along, trying to catch myself, before Edward stopped me next to the passenger door of his car.

"Get in. I'm not letting you drive yourself home."

"But my truck-"

"It will be fine. I'll have Alice drop it off, and you guys can hang out," he said with an evil grin. He held out his hand and I reluctantly dropped my keys into it. **(A/N: Haven't you noticed that she didn't do that in Twilight? But they did mention it in Midnight Sun ********) **He opened to door for me and let me in. He closed the door and went over to the driver's side, getting in, starting the car, and putting on his seatbelt all in one smooth motion.

I stared at him in awe for a moment, and then put my seatbelt on. We drove out of the parking lot and all the way to my house in complete silence. It was beginning to feel awkward, so I tried to come up with something intelligent to say. When we pulled into the driveway, he asked, "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked into my eyes, making my heart flutter. I could feel a blush creeping up on me, but I ignored it with his smothering eyes. They were so soft and golden. I instantly looked away, realizing what I just thought. 'What am I doing?! I can't date Alice's brother! That would be so mean and awkward!'

I let that thought guide me for a few moments before he touched my hand and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" I couldn't really form a coherent sentence. He was holding my hand! I quickly gathered my thoughts. "I should go," I said, grabbing my backpack and climbing out of the car.

"See you later, Bella."

"See ya, Edward. Thanks for the ride."

He nodded and drove away. I walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway for a long time after that. I tried to comprehend what just happened. Does he like me?

I don't know, but all I know is that I think I just might like him.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice decided that we were going to hang out the next day after school.

She parked the Porsche in my driveway and for a brief moment, I wondered where Charlie was going to park his cruiser, than dismissed it and went to let Alice in.

She was already standing at the door, arms crossed, and her foot tapping impatiently.

I giggled a little at the sight, then grabbed my key and thrust it into the key hole.

"Okay, Bella, we'll make some dinner, throw it in the oven and then head up the stairs for a makeover!" Alice bounced slightly while talking.

There was no room for negotiation on the whole makeover thing. I sighed.

I headed to the kitchen, grabbing some of Henry's Fish Fry out of the freezer.

I walked toward the stove, passing Alice who was sitting on the counter, and noticed her look of disgust.

"You don't like fish?" I asked.

"Chicken smells better. Fish just stinks."

I raised my eyebrows at this, but walked back to the freezer and grabbed chicken anyway.

She jumped off the counter,

"What can I do?" She asked, looking, less revolted.

"Get some potatoes out of the pantry and wash them." I always hated that job, but Alice didn't seem to mind, skipping to the pantry to grab them.

I grabbed a pan and began putting chicken in it, then went and grabbed the rest of the ingredients for lemon chicken.

Alice and I didn't talk much, just a 'what else do you need done?' he and there.

While we cooked I thought about Edward.

I was so confused by him and his mood swings.

How would Alice and I be friends if every time I came over he pitched a hissy fit?

It could happen. It would never work out.

"Are we done cooking now?" Alice broke me out of my thoughts impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, "Yep."

She grabbed my arm, yanking me up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

"Let's start with clothes!" She skipped to my closet, excited.

The excitement quickly changed to horror as she eyed the clothes in my closet.

"What happened to the clothes I bought you?!"

"They're in there." I mumbled, blushing.

"Along with all your old clothes!" She yelled.

"Do you not appreciate my Herculean effort?" She pouted.

I instantly felt guilty.

"I appreciate it, Alice. I love how hard you work." Did that make sense?

"You should!" She exclaimed.

I nodded, "I do."

This seemed to satisfy her, and she smiled before throwing every piece of clothing I own around the room.

Eventually, she found a skirt and a shirt that she wanted me to wear and sent me off to the bathroom to put them on.

It actually didn't look that bad on me.

The blue made my skin tone look paler than usual but accented my browns eyes.

The skirt was modest, knee length, and the dark denim showed off the little let leg it showed.

I walked back to my room, my self-esteem getting a little better.

Alice had cleaned the mess she'd made, I noticed and was grateful.

"Hair's next!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Sit!"

I wanted to tell her 'no'. It was almost guaranteed she would see my hearing aids.

After all my hard work it would ruin the life I had built for myself here.

But when I saw the look in her eyes, I caved.

I sat in the chair, sighing heavily.

She jumped for joy, and then grabbed the curling iron asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I stated in a monotone voice.

"Just leave my hair down." I commanded a little sharper than I wanted it to be.

"Fine, Ms. Grump." She said, taking in my mood immediately.

She picked up my brush and began softly pulling it through my hair, murmuring something.

I just nodded and faked a smile, pretending to hear her.

She frowned, looking at me strangely, than said it again, this time I focused on her lips in the mirror, resorting to lip-reading.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." I panicked, making up an excuse for my fears.

"Well, I have bad curling iron experiences, ask my Mom."

Worry-sweat started to bead on my forehead and my palms as the brush got close to my ear.

I fidgeted.

She angled the brush, directly so it would hit my hearing aid and I jumped away, but it was too late. The brush hit my hearing aid, making a clunk and a ringing in my ear.

"What was that?" She asked.

"My……head?" I tried to lie.

"It rang." She stated the obvious.

Then, she lifted my hair, before I could jump away or protest. She fingered the pink hearing aid.

"What's that?" She asked obviously in a shock.

"I-it's my h-hearing aid." I stuttered out hesitantly.

She closed her eyes, pain washing through her features.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

"I was scared." I tried to reason with her.

"But…..why?" She asked.

I stood up going over and sitting on my bed, then patting the spot next to me.

Alice sat next to me, but didn't meet my eyes.

"I was born this way, you know." I started hesitantly, "I don't know what it's like to hear completely.

I went to school one year and it seemed like everybody liked me," I let out a bitter life, "Well, it turned out that everybody made fun of me behind my back. After all I couldn't hear them doing it.

Well, eventually I found out that they were making fun of me. It wasn't that hard, some people pointed and laughed at me, calling me 'deaf girl'. Nobody talked to me, they were afraid of something new, someone new.

It was hard going to school, knowing when you got there; no one would talk to you. When new kids came, people told them that I was handicap. But, I guess that's kind of true.

Alice, I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, just please don't tell anyone." I begged her.

Suddenly, she looked furious.

"Bella how could you think so low of me? I would never do what those people did to you, ever. I'm sad that you thought I would ever sink to that level. You're my best friend."

Tears filled my eyes, I had a best friend. She was real, she was sincere. And I could finally count on some one to always be there for me.

"Now that you've trusted me with your secret, Edward's got a secret for you."

**(A/n: Hi everybody. This is Hannah. I did some shadow writing for Brooke. Tell me, did I do a good job? Anyway! Review and tell us how you liked the chapter. Now, I'M NOT TAKING OVER THIS STORY FOR BROOKE! BROOKE IS STILL THE AUTHOR! Now hit the review button or Brooke will take another leave, as long as the last one. Show us how much you don't want that and review! Flamers will be blocked.)**


	10. Chapter 10

OHMIGOSH!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Thanks for all the reviews the past 24 ish hours! It makes my heart swell!  
And just for that, I'm updating!!!! Finally!!! I know, I've been gone for a while and it feels like I've forgotten about you, but I promise, I haven't!  
My mom just had surgery and there's been school and everything else, so I've been super busy!!! I've started TRACK at school and I'm in the after school Bell Choir, too. It's so much fun! I'll try and get better at this, I promise! I write while I'm in class, and I'll try hard to update as soon as I can!

**PLUS!!!! I promise to update at least once a week, and if I don't, you all have every right to mentally slap me and review/PM me and give me some tips, advice, or opinions on what you want to happen!**

**Okay, Let's get to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own TWILIGHT! :(**

Later that evening, Charlie came home. Alice talked to him briefly before leaving. She and I had explained that I told her and Charlie thanked her for being my friend. As she drove away, he gave a hug, telling me he was proud of me for telling her. Then we became uncomfortable and broke apart. We smiled and ate dinner.

When we finished, I did the dishes, and then went upstairs to my room to do my homework. I pulled my binder and books out of my bag and sat down at my desk, suddenly overwhelmed. The day had finally taken its toll on me.

I took a deep breath, put in a CD into my stereo, and sat down. The music calmed my troubled soul and I got my homework done within an hour of starting. I finished before 8:30, so I decided I would look to see what Alice had done to my closet while I was changing. I opened the door, and my mouth hit the floor.

She had coordinated outfits, out of everything I had owned, for the next month and a half. She probably put them in the order she wanted me to wear them, so I grabbed the first thing on the rack and pulled it out, putting it on my desk for easy access tomorrow. I began thinking about what to do with my hair for the next day. I held the outfit up to me and walked over to my mirror. I decided that if I got up at 6:30, I would have enough time to curl it into soft ringlets, a perfect addition to the outfit.

'Alice is rubbing off on me,' I thought to myself, chuckling. All I needed was endless energy and I would be good!

I put the outfit back on my desk and grabbed my bag of toiletries before heading to the bathroom to shower. I walked into the bathroom and caught my reflection in the mirror. I instantly stopped, looking at my reflection. What did Alice mean that Edward had a secret to tell me? Why did she say that off all things?

I thought about this, staring at my reflection. Was Alice going to tell Edward? Bone-chilling fear gripped me like I was its prey. I thought she said she wasn't going to tell anyone. I thought back to what she said before that. She said that she wouldn't betray my trust. I was keeping her to that.

I quickly climbed into the shower, letting the warm water calm my suddenly tense muscles. I thought about telling Edward, but then deciding against it. He didn't even like me as a friend, so why would I tell him? Why would I tell him after he decided to dislike me with such a passion that he yelled at his family about me being at his house?

But then I remembered the other day when he saved me from Biology and Mike. I guess I do owe him, but why would I tell him the very reason that I left Phoenix without a second thought? I thought, 'I could drive him to school, and home, but Alice would have to come too, otherwise it would be awkward.'

I washed my hair and got out. I dried off, changed into my pajamas and grabbed my cellphone from my desk. I found Alice's number and texted her, asking if it was okay if I drove her and Edward to school the next day. She said it would be fine, but to leave my house at 7:15 to make it school on time. I replied, happy that I was getting my debt paid.

I climbed into my bed, Edward filling my dreams.

I woke up during the night, opening my eyes suddenly. Did something just touch my face? My eyes focused and I saw a white blur. I jumped clumsily out of my bed, grabbing the baseball bat next to my bed. I held it above my head and looked around my room. Who was there?

I looked near the window and saw it wide open. Blood-chilling fear gripped me as I walked over and closed it, locking it. I looked out the window, trying to find someone. I didn't see anything so I turned around and hurried to the light switch. I turned the light on, my eyes suddenly tearing from the sudden blinding force of light, and looked around my room. I checked everywhere, even under my bed and my closet.

When I felt safe enough that no one was there, I turned off my light and climbed into bed, hiding my baseball bat under the covers with me. I was kinda freaked out, so it took a while for me to fall back asleep, but when I did, Edward filled my dreams again.

I saw him standing in front of me, walking towards me. I walked up to him, being all casual until I saw his teeth, or more accurately, his fangs. They had blood dripping from them, like he had just eaten. He smiled, looking up at me. His eyes were a deep red, making my breathing catch. He laughed an evil laugh and I turned trying to run.

I began running, but he was everywhere. Jake suddenly came from out of nowhere, grabbing me and saying, "Bella! We need to run!" I ran behind him clumsily, falling. He kept running, turning and trying to get me to get up. I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see Edward there, smiling kindly at me, but that all changed in an instant. He opened his mouth and came for my neck-

BUZZ! BUZZ! My alarm went off, scaring the crap out of me. I flew out of bed, landing on my butt and grabbing the baseball bat. It took me a moment to realize that my alarm clock went off, and when I did realize it, I put the bat on the floor next to me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and turned it off, shaking my head at my childish behavior.

Edward, a vampire? Please!

**Okay, REVIEW!!! And I also want to know what do you listen to when you read/write fanfiction, or what is your favorite music? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

AHHHHHHHH!!! A CHAPTER!!! Sorry it took so long! I had to read all your ideas cuz I've been SO busy and stuff, so read!!! I'm only expecting a few reviews, so yeah.

I got out of bed and quickly changed into my outfit. I hurried into the bathroom and plugged in the curling iron. I put some mousse into my hair to make the curls stay. I had to get ready quick. I was going to pick up Alice and Edward.

I curled my hair to perfection, then ran into my room and grabbed my hearing aids. I put them on and grabbed my backpack. I hurried down the stairs, two at a time, and grabbed a quick breakfast. I threw my sneakers on and ran out the door. I put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway, almost taking down the neighbor's mailbox.

I hurried down the weaving streets until I came to the Cullen's ridiculously long driveway. I drove up, pushing the pedal to the max. The car was groaning with protest, and I could feel it as it chugged up to the front of the house.

When the drive way came into view, I saw Alice and Edward standing on the steps. Alice was bouncing, unable to contain herself, and Edward was staring at me with a strange expression. I smiled and waved, pulling up in front of them. They came down the steps, ever so gracefully, and Edward opened the door, letting Alice climb in first.

"Hi, Bella! I'm glad you wore the outfit!" Alice exclaimed, hugging me. I gave her an awkward shoulder pat, and pulled away.

"Yeah."

"You curled your hair, too!"

"Yeah, and I even used the tips you gave me."

She clapped and Edward rolled his eyes, closing the car door.

The ride to school was filled with clothes gossip, Alice mostly talking. She explained that in Paris the previous night, there was a fashion show, and she talked about how some of the new fashions were cheesy. "I mean, who can pull off bell bottoms and a fur coat? Particularly one that is pink leopard?"

I nodded, not really paying attention, for my thoughts were elsewhere. Where, exactly? On the person who was sitting on the other end of the vehicle, not speaking at all. He was staring outside the window, his eyes slightly glazed over. His face was set in determination, like as if he was waiting for something to happen. I tried to push him out of my head, but that did not work.

We finally arrived to school. We searched for a parking space, and when we found one, I parked and we climbed out. Everyone stared at us the moment they saw us climb out. I could feel a burn go up my cheeks and I turned, trying to hide my blush. Alice came over to me.

"Thanks for the ride, Bella! That was so nice of you!"

"Oh, it's nothing, besides I owe you-"

"Owe us? How did that happen?"

"You guys gave me rides, so I returned the favor," I said, not understanding Alice's confused expression.

"You don't have to do that," a soft, velvet voice said behind me.

"Oh, I wanted to, don't worry. It's the least I could do," I said, my mouth shooting off, my brain lost somewhere behind it.

Edward smiled, making my heart beat funky, and said, "Well, then, I guess we owe you again, huh?"

He and Alice laughed. I blushed and smiled, then Alice said, "We better hurry to our lockers."

We nodded and headed towards the direction of the school, Alice in front of Edward and I. When we almost made it to the steps, Edward touched my arm softly and said, "You know that we trust you, right?"

I turned to him, utterly confused. "Yeah, and I trust you guys to."

What was he thinking? Was he going to tell me some dangerous secret, or what?

Okay, I updated! Now, if you want to, review!! : )


	12. Chapter 12

I hurried to my last class, the day being a blur. What did Edward mean by what he said that morning? What was his secret? These thoughts filled my head, haunting me.

I stepped in the dark class room, pulling my wet jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. I went to back of the room, where the odor of teens coming to and fro was not so strong. I sat down and waited for Alice to come in and sit next to me.

I noticed some light on my hand when I laid it on the desk. I looked out the window and saw that it was amazingly sunny outside. The sun glistened through the trees and I could faintly see that there was water from the rain earlier still on the trees. It made a rainbow affect, making the trees shine. I smiled, glad that there was finally some sun in this place. It seemed almost like a dungeon of rain and clouds most of the time.

The bell suddenly rang, waking me out of my daydreaming. I looked around for Alice, but she didn't show. I looked to the front of the room confused and listened as the teacher explained our assignment. Once she finished, I began to worry. Alice was never late for class.

I pulled out my phone and quickly texted her.

**Where are you?**

_My parents decided to take us hiking today. It's finally sunny outside! =]_

**So you're just skipping????**

_Yeah…. =] I'll see you later! I promise! It's gonna rain tonight, so let's go shopping! =]_

**So the weatherman says. But yes, I'll got shopping with you.**

_Yeah! Well, I gotta go! We're getting high, and I hardly have any bars!_

**Okay, see ya! Bye!**

**I put my phone away, my curiosity taking over. I leaned over to Angela, who sat in front of Alice and I. "Hey, do the Cullens always go backpacking when it's sunny?"**

**She turned and smiled, saying, "Yeah, it's something they do as a family. Do you want to come sit with me today? You look kinda lonely."**

"**Sure, thanks!"**

**I moved up one row and we began working. It was a comfortable silence most of the time, but every now and then we would ask a random question or two. I liked sitting with Angela. She was very kind.**

**When the bell rang, Angela and I hurried to the music club. We sat and listened, having to identify instruments in pieces of music. After that, she let us go, so I hurried home.**

**When I pulled up the drive, it was still very sunny. I climbed out, and was tempted to go into the house, but instead I left my bag in the truck and walked into the forest next to my house. I only walked a small distance, trying not to get lost, when I heard a noise. I turned, looking though the misty, bright air. I decided it must've been an animal, and was beginning to walk a small way farther when I heard the noise again. This time, it frightened me. **

**I grabbed a large stick by my foot and held it above my head, ready to strike. The adrenaline began to pump in my veins, heightening my senses. I could smell the strong smell of pine and moss fill the air. I could see more through the mild fog, and well into the forest around me. I couldn't hear as much, but I could hear a little more than I usually did. **

**What was out there?**

**I softly began to creep my way back to my house, but I could hear whatever it was getting closer. And it was loud. I could hear and feel it though my shoes and in the air. I turned and saw through the mist 3 people. They looked kinda ragged and homeless, so I quickly turned and began to hurry back to my house. **

**But I never made it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I was grabbed and began moving at hyper speed. I about screamed, but a hand covered my mouth, blocking the sound. I twisted my head around wildly to see who had me. It was Edward. My eyes widened, and I fainted.**

**I woke up, sitting up suddenly. The blood rushed to my head, making me even more light-headed. I looked around me for a second, realizing that I was in a kitchen, set up on a nice table.**

"**Careful, don't hurt yourself." I looked up into the eyes of Dr. Cullen. "Hello, Bella, how are you feeling?" "I-I-I," I stuttered. What was I gonna tell him? His son can run at the speed of light? Yeah, he'd admit me to the madhouse.**

"**It's okay, Bella. You can tell me what you saw and I promise you, you are not crazy." Can he read my mind?**

"**Okay…Edward has the ability to run super fast," I said, looking down.**

**Dr. Cullen chuckled, making me look up. "Yes, Edward can run very fast. So can the rest of us."**

**My mind lingered on 'us'. Who was 'us'? "What are you?" I asked, feeling my voice crack.**

"**That is for Edward to tell you," he said, looking behind me. **

**I turned and saw Edward standing there, smiling sadly. "Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?"**

**I nodded, hoping he'd get the idea that I was feeling pretty good for someone who just experienced their skin almost flying from their body, and was on the verge of passing out again. **

"**I'll leave you two to talk," Dr. Cullen stated, walking from the room. He passed Edward and patted his shoulder. When he was at the door, he turned and smiled at me before closing it. I turned slightly, looking at him completely. **

**Edward stood there, staring at the ground. He suddenly looked up at me, looking me straight in the eyes. He was by the door, then suddenly, before I could even blink, he was next to me. I jumped from the table and was standing on the opposite side that he was standing. I could feel the fear bubbling up in me, making me shake slightly. **

"**Bella, please, oh, please don't be scared," he said, his face and eyes filled with sadness. "That is the last thing I want you to be…scared of me…" He trailed off.**

**After a few minutes of silence, and an intense stare down, I asked, "What are you?"**

**He chuckled dryly, saying, "Bella, think hard."**

**So I thought. He was super strong. He ran super fast. His eyes changed color. He hated the sight of blood. His skin was so pale, so cold. He was a super-human of some sort.**

**What if he wasn't human?**

**That thought made me freeze. Was he some sort of un-human being? **

**I began thinking back to my dream, the one that had been haunting me for the past few weeks. Edward running after me. His super-sharp teeth glistening like crystals in the sun's light. His eyes turning a dark, sinister red color. His fingers turning into claws, ready to destroy anything they touched.**

**I could feel the realization as it dawned on me. He was part-human, but he was part of the undead. He was a vampire.**

"**A vampire," I stated. Just like that.**

"**Bingo," he said, sitting down casually at the table. He motioned for me to sit across from him, and after a few seconds of hesitation, I sat down. **

**He stared at me, watching me like a hawk. I could feel his eyes as they looked over every feature of my face. "Are you all vampires?" I asked, trying to distract him momentarily. I felt uncomfortably awkward and weak under his gaze.**

"**Yes."**

**I nodded, letting it all sink in. "Am I going crazy?"**

"**No."**

**I nodded again. **

**He began watching me again. He looked from my nose to my eyes to my mouth. "Does it bother you at all? That your best friends are vampires?"**

**I smiled shakily, "No, unless you want to eat me, then yes, it does."**

**He laughed exuberantly, making the air vibrate massively. I smiled, not knowing what was so funny. He stopped after a moment and said, "Why would we want to eat you? You are the only one who is even talked to us since we've moved here. You treat us like we're equals. We would never eat you. Plus, we don't eat or drink human blood." That caught my surprise. "Really?"**

"**Yeah, we drink animal blood. It's kinda an inside joke when we call ourselves vegetarians," he said, smiling.**

"**Oh." I smiled.**

**Edward suddenly became serious. "But we are still harming. We are strong, strong enough to juggle cars or to lift a medium sized house. We run fast. There are some of us who don't follow the same diet we do. They will hurt you if they get the chance, but luckily, no one hunts in this area. We've claimed it," he added, smirking.**

"**What?"**

"**They won't kill you or anyone in Forks, really, unless they want to start a war, one of which they will lose." He sounded almost cocky.**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Yes." It became silent after that, making the moment awkward. Edward began to stare at me again, so I turned and began looking out the glass doors. It was raining, making patterns on the doors. I watched and memorized each pattern before it changed each second, each time a rain drop was added to the multitude there. I watched as the lightening flashed behind it, making some of the trails of rain light up and contorting the patterns briefly. **

**I felt something touch my hands on the table, making me jump and pulled them back. I turned to see Edward sitting there, too shocked to move. "What a reaction," he said. "Did you even hear me?"**

**I stared at him, deciding whether or not to tell him. He did tell me his secret, one that if anyone else knew, he and his family would be exiled to death. A secret so secret, that even if I whispered anything about it, I would also be exiled, banned from humanity. **

**What should I do?**

**I sat there, staring at him. He seemed to notice my hesitation at his question and sat back up, looking slightly confused. I could tell that he was thinking, "What did I say?" to himself. **

**I looked at my hands as my fingers twisted around one another, making shapes. I said, "Sort of." **

**I looked up to see even more confusion filling his perfect, beautiful features. "What do you mean by that?"**

**I smiled shakily, not sure to tell him or not. What if he doesn't like me anymore? It was true when people said, "Man fears what he does not understand." But then again, was he even considered 'man'? Yes, he was male, but was he even considered 'human'?**

**I gulped then looked back down at my hands and said, "I'm…hard of hearing." There was a minute of silence, then I said, "I have to wear hearing aids. I can't hear things. I can't hear the sound of birds when they sing in the morning. It's hard to hear when people talk. It's hard to listen to what key or what instrument is playing. It's hard to heard someone knock at the door. It's hard to listen to the television when it's on. It's hard to hear the beep on the microwave, or the stove or oven. It's hard to hear the phone ring, and when I pick it up, it's hard to hear what the person on the line is saying to me," I rushed on, probably stumbling over my words. **

**I looked up at him, seeing the shock and confusion that widened his eyes and made his jaw drop. I smiled sadly, a tear escaping as I went on. "It's hard to listen to the beautiful music that fills the air when it's played. It's hard to make friends with people when they realize that I can't hear them all the time. They begin to think I'm a freak, an outcast. Then, they treat me like one. They suddenly aren't there for me anymore. They pretend like they don't know me anymore, they don't want anything to do with me." The tears flowed now, making it almost impossible to see. I used the sleeve of my Cardinals hoodie and began wiping the tears away, probably ruinning my make-up. **

**Suddenly, Edward was kneeling next to me, holding out an tissue. I took it from him, giving him a wet smile, and drying my face. He took my free hand and said, "Bella, I promise you now, we are NEVER gonna do that to you."**

**I looked at him, staring into his eyes, trying to find any fault. "Really?"**

**I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned, seeing Alice. "Of course, Bella. You're family, now."**

**I smiled, loving the feeling of having friends- true friends- for the first time in my life. **

**=DDDDDD I love this chapter! It made me cry as I wrote it, because I know exactly how Bella feels….This is kinda a chapter that I owe to my friends, who are the most amazing, best, cool, awesome, understanding, and nicest people I've ever met! **

**Sorry for taking all the best people out there…..they're MINE!!! And they are always the reasons why I smile, and laugh, and am me. They're there for me and I'm always there for them, 100 percent. **

**This chapter's for you, guys! =DDDD**


	14. Chapter 14

We decided that it was time for me to go home, but I was so glad to have TRUE friends that I invited them to come home with me. They were hesitant at first, but after I promised Alice that she could re-arrange my closet, she gave in. Edward stood there and asked, "Could you and I then talk in private for a while?"

"Sure." What did he want to talk about? A small hand of fear gripped my heart.

We left, Edward driving us to my house in his Volvo. Alice and I talked fashion, Edward nodding and smiling in his silence. After a minute, he put in a CD. A song I recognized came on.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes," he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

I nodded happily and went back to talking to Alice.

We arrived at my house a moment later, the drive faster than it should've been. We got out and I hurried over to my truck. I grabbed my bag from it and hurried up the steps to let us all in. Once the door was opened, Alice ran off, leaving Edward and I in her wake.

I walked in, putting my bag on the laz-I-boi next to the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. I turned to Edward and said, "Do you mind if I make dinner while we talk? Charlie will be home soon."

"No, it's fine."

I smiled and nodded a thank you. I turned and headed for the food closet. I opened the door and proceeded to dig through the bottom for some potatoes. I found them, and grabbed 2 from the bag. I turned and asked, "Do you and Alice want some?"

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Okay," I said, closing the closet and setting the potatoes on the counter. I got a metal pot and filled it with water. I set it on one of the burners, turning it on. I pulled out the tin foil and wrapped the potatoes in it. I waited a moment before putting the potatoes in the pot.

Once I got that done with, I opened the cupboard above my head and grabbed two plates and cups. I turned, Edward suddenly there. I almost dropped the dishes out of fright, but Edward caught them, then set the table before I could even blink.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, finally seeing the look on my face. "I want to help."

"Okay," I began after I recovered. "You can get some silverware and napkins. The silverware is in the drawer by the closet and the napkins are in the closet."

He nodded and grabbed the items, at human speed. I turned to the refrigerator and grabbed out the sour cream, cheese, and milk. I set the items on the table and grabbed the salt and pepper. Edward set the forks and knives by the plates and put a napkin under them. When we finished, Edward and I headed into the living room.

I sat down on the couch, Edward sitting next to me. He sat far enough to make me comfortable and close enough that I could hug him. It felt oddly natural. I smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He looked at me, his face sad and serious. Then, he asked, "Are you scared of me?"  
"No, why would I be?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"Bella, most people would run when they find out their best friends are vampires."

"Yeah, but I'm not like most people, now am I?"

He laughed and said, "No, you're not."

It became silent again. I began to play with my fingers, trying to figure out something to say. Edward beat me to the punch.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

I sat up, shocked, then laughed. "No! I was a reject. No one dated an outcast." After a moment, I asked, "You?"

"Huh?"

"Have you dated anyone? You've had many years to date, I assume."  
"Not really. I know of several vampire women that want me to date them, but I turned them all down."  
"Why?"

"Because, I knew they weren't the one, but I think I've found her."

My heart suddenly broke. He liked someone. I covered it up and tried to sound as happy as possible. "Oh, really? Who is it?"  
"I can't say. I don't really know if she likes me back."  
"What is she like?"

"She's smart, funny, loud, beautiful. She's got this way of making people like her, even if that wasn't so a few years ago."

"Oh, so you must know her well?" Who was this chick?  
"Yeah, but I want to know her better."

"Maybe I could talk to her for you. Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you guys are extremely close." He chuckled.

"Really? What is her hair color?"

"Chocolate brown."  
"Is she in any of your classes at school?"  
"She's in biology with me."

"Angela?" I asked, thinking I had figured it out.

"She's a nice girl, but no."  
Relief filled me, but only momentarily. "Is she in any of my classes?"  
"Every single one."

That stumped me. Who was in every one of my classes? Jessica couldn't be it. Nor Angela. I sat there, thinking.

I suddenly noticed how close Edward came to me. It suddenly made my heart jump. I tried to stop it, but it just pounded.

Edward's hand suddenly played with a lock of my hair, making my thinking pattern go fuzzy. He asked, "Any ideas?"  
"Nope."

He chuckled. "You should know. She's my best gal friend."

I thought, then said, "I still don't know."

He laughed, then lifted my chin up with his finger, making me look him straight in the eyes. "It's you."

My eyes widened, and after a moment I said, "Really?"  
"Yes." I blushed, looking away. Edward turned my face back to facing him, making me look at him. "Does that bother you?"

"No," I whispered, my voice lost.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out," he said, suddenly letting my face go and scooting

over a few inches. I put my hand on his, stopping him.

"I like you, too."

He turned, shock and happiness filling his features. He slowly sat closer to me, watching me. I smiled at him, and after a moment, he smiled his biggest, most beautiful smile. His hand held mine and he pulled them up to his face. He softly kissed the back of my hand, making my heart sputter.

We sat there for a while, him just playing with my hair, or playing with my fingers. I just watched him in amazement. He liked me! He really liked me!

After a while, he looked up at me and asked, "Do you want to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Yes," I said a little too quickly.

He chuckled and said, "Okay. I'll get details thrown together and let you know tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded, excited. My first date!

He watched me for another little while, then he slowly put one of his hands to my cheek. "Don't move," he said. I did what I was told. He watched me with his eyes, then slowly leaned in, putting his soft, cold lips to mine.

HA HA HA!!!! I ended the chapter there!!! Review and I'll update soon!!! =D Tell me if you like, hate, whatever, but PLEASE DON'T JUST SEND ME 2 WORDED REVIEWS OR "UPDATE SOON, PLEASE!" I really, really love long reviews and it would help my muse if you wrote what you liked and hated so I can figure out what to write for the next chapter.

BTW, Hannah, I added a kissing scene. I hope you're happy! Feel better soon! =D


	15. Chapter 15

His cold lips pressed against mine, making my heart leap into my chest. I could feel electricity pass between us, shocking me. The kiss lasted for a mere moment, because he pulled away. His cold fingers ran down my cheek, his eyes watching mine. We stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes. He pulled me softly into a hug and we sat on the couch, cuddling for a few minutes. I turned my face to look at him.

And that's when Edward looked out the window.

I could faintly see the outline of Charlie's cruiser, so I jumped up and called Alice down. She suddenly appeared, smiling mischievously. "Having too much fun, now are we?"

My eyes widened. Instead of insulting her, I said, "Don't tell Charlie."

She laughed and nodded.

Charlie walked in then, suddenly stopping as he noticed our guests. He smiled, slightly confused, and said, "Hello, Alice. How are you today?"

"Good! You?"

"Doing great. Bella, who is this?" he said, nodding to Edward. There was a tint of dislike in his voice.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother," Edward said, smiling and sticking out his hand to shake.

Charlie smiled, seeming to like Edward and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Well, we must go," Alice said, smiling brightly. She grabbed Edward's hand and began to drag him out the door. "See you at school tomorrow, Bella!"

"See ya, Alice!" I called back, laughing.

"See you in Biology tomorrow, Bella," Edward said, smiling at me and catching my eye, making me blush. He closed the door behind him.

"Bella, are you blushing?"

"No," I said, hiding my face from Charlie. He doesn't need to know these things!

"Sure, Bella. I smell dinner, so let's eat!"

We ate dinner in near silence, enjoying our food. Charlie finished before I did, so he cleared his plate and went to watch T.V.

I finished and did the dishes, scrubbing and putting them in the cupboard. I grabbed my bag from the La-Z-Boy (A/N: I learned how to spell it! =D) and hurried up the stairs to do homework.

I walked into my bedroom and turned the light on. I was digging through my bag went I turned around. I didn't see him at first, but if I had, I would've screamed.

A hand suddenly covered my mouth and my bag fell from my hands. They didn't make a sound, because they never made it to the ground, for Edward had caught them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly, handing me my bag and taking his hand off my mouth.

"It's fine, as long as you want me to die early from a heart attack!" I gasped.

Edward chuckled. "No, please don't die early. I like you alive." He looked into my eyes, his hand on my cheek. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes," I replied, "only as long as you help me with my homework."

He chuckled again. "Of course."

We sat on my bed and he quietly helped me with homework, pointing out my mistakes and helping me correct them.

We finished my homework at lightening speed (that's what it felt like). We sat on my bed, our backs against my wall and our feet over the side of my bed.

"Thank you," I said softly, looking at him.

"No, thank you," he said, smiling mischievously.

"You're welcome?" It came out more like a question.

"Thank you for understanding what I am. Thank you for accepting it. Thank you for letting me like you. Thank you for liking me." He turned and looked me right in the eye as he said the last part.

I smiled, my heart feeling like it was going to explode. I scooted closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding what I am. Thank you for accepting it. Thank you for letting me like you and thank you for liking me," I said, feeling the heat in my face flair up.

He rested his head on top of mine and we sat like that in silence for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm not sure when I fell asleep and what time that was, but when I woke up, I was tucked in my bed. My mind was fuzzy, but I could remember parts of the night before. I sat up quickly when I remembered the kiss, and my head spun. I felt a hand on my back, and opened my eyes slowly. Edward was sitting there, smiling at me softly.

"Hello," I said, my voice croaking. It hurt to talk in the morning.

He chuckled, "Good morning to you."

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around.

"6:30."

"What!?" I about yelled. I jumped from my bed and hurried to my closet, tripping and gripping the door for support. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt off the hangers and hurried over to my dresser. I grabbed my toiletries and turned around, slightly embarrassed. "Um…do you have to get ready for school, too?"

He smiled. "Yes, but I'll be back when you're done."

"Okay," I said, smiling back at him.

Suddenly, he was standing in front of me. His hand cupped my cheek gently. He leaned in, signaling he was going to kiss me. My lips met his for a moment, and then he pulled away and smiled. He walked over to my window and jumped out, disappearing in the small rainfall.

I hurried from my room down the hall to the restroom and hurried through my morning routine. I didn't blow my hair dry or braid it. I threw it into a somewhat fancy bun and hurried to my room. I grabbed all my stuff for school and made my way down the stairs. I grabbed some cereal and milk, ate it quickly, and made my way to the front door.

Charlie had left early today, so I should've suspected that Edward was standing in my living room, watching me. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me, grabbing my hand and us leaving my house.

He walked me to his car and opened the passenger door. I climbed inside and he was already putting on his seatbelt. He put the keys in the ignition and we hurried to school.

We made it a few minutes before the bell rang. Edward walked me to my class, then hurried to his class. I spent the whole day before lunch daydreaming about Saturday. When the bell rang for lunch, I all but sprinted down the hall of school to the cafeteria.

I looked around the room for the Cullen's table, and when I saw them, I tried to not hurry too fast to their table. Edward wasn't there yet, so when I sat down, Emmett said, "Anxious to sit with us today, Bella?"

I could feel my cheeks burn red and everyone laughed. Alice hugged me and said, "Emmett, leave the girl alone!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyways," Alice said, turning to me, "we were wondering if Saturday AFTERNOON you would like to play baseball with us." She said afternoon like it was a hard word to pronounce.

My eyes widened when I realized she knew. "Um…yeah, sure. Where do you want me to-"

"Bella, Edward will be with you, so you guys will just meet up with us later." Way to be casual, Alice.

"Thanks," I said.

Luckily, Edward walked up then. He looked to my blushing face to his siblings and took his seat by me. "I'm watching you," he said threateningly teasing Emmett. We all laughed.


End file.
